


Haunted City

by Wumpus69



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Behavioral Modification, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Cum Eating, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Father/Son Incest, General mind control, Hyperspermia, Incest, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mild Incest, Mind Control, Non consensual body modification, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, blatant deus ex machina in chapter 3, excessive cum, magic pacts, non consensual mental modifications
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24016612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wumpus69/pseuds/Wumpus69
Summary: Danny discovers in a library a rather interesting fact about the sway he has over Amity Park
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Dash Baxter, Danny Fenton/Kwan, Danny Fenton/the male cast
Comments: 12
Kudos: 149





	1. Practice run

Delving into the ghost zone and finding an abandoned library, Danny found out some rather interesting things. One of those things was that when a ghost claimed a place in the human world as their Haunt, they could change any part of it, even manipulate the behaviour of humans therewithin. All of Amity Park was Danny’s haunt, of course, and as it would any 16 year old boy with super powers, that gave Danny several ideas. Ideas he felt his friends didn’t need to  _ know about _ if he put them to the test. After all, this book could be total bs and he’d hardly want to worry them about something so unreliable.

Thusly, Danny ended up stuffing the book into the space within his bedroom walls in case it had any other fascinating ideas in it, and headed out to the park to find somewhere he wouldn’t be interrupted.

Sitting in the grass, Danny closed his eyes, looked deep inside of himself and reached for that feeling that was Amity itself. It responded gently, as though it only had half a voice, and Danny wondered if it was only really semi conscious. Regardless of that, he had an idea he wanted tested, and the thrumming energy that echoed through his veins and core as he reached out to the city confirmed he could at least brush against it. So, he concentrated for a good hour or two on nothing more than one simple thing he wanted changed about the city over all. It was something that was probably big from the standpoint of most humans but he couldn’t see any reason why.

He had to fight a ghost after that of course, something with too many heads and not enough sense between them, but he was sure that if this whole ‘control the haunt’ thing was valid in anyway then he’d put more than enough time into it. He didn’t have much time to spare, after all. He won the fight, flew away from Valerie when she came after him, and headed home to finish up homework he really needed to get done.

* * *

The next day, Danny was pleasantly surprised to hear on the news that lawmakers in Amity had agreed on something in a landslide of opinion. Thankfully, he was alone so he could do his little happy dance without worry of getting caught celebrating. “Public nudity is now fully legal and non-punishable by law, in all areas within the city limits of Amity Park,” the news anchor read aloud. “No form of exposure, even nudity meant to arouse or while performing acts of sexual self pleasing, will be deemed as indecent exposure, no matter the location.”

“This is  _ perfect _ ! I wonder…” Danny turned off the TV, headed up to his room and checked the book. “Specific humans can be focused on within a haunt to alter their behavior for the better. Or,” Danny muttered, “for the sexier. Which, I guess, is for the better.” That nugget of info tucked away, Danny put as clear a plan in his head as possible and headed to school before his parents could get on him about everything. 

All the way to school, Danny willed the change that the people whose opinions he actually gave a damn about were ok with the change. This ranged from Sam’s, “People are free to express themselves however they feel like doing that.” To Tucker’s “God I hope the hotter girls go along with this. Can you imagine Paulina streaking to get Phantom’s attention?” Tucker was punched for that but it  _ was _ something to consider.

The rest of the day at school was it’s usual boring self. Danny checked out in class, looking almost dead tired but unlike usual his focus was set precisely. There was enough energy in Casper High to change a mind in the time of only a class period, apparently, as the very first class Danny had with The Dash Baxter showed that he decided that legality was the only thing stopping him from showing off his goods and now that it wasn’t stopping him he should show it all off.

As much of an ass as Dash was, that didn’t mean he didn’t have a great ass. Between football, swimming and basketball, Dash’s body was damn near perfect - powerful legs, a sculpted ass, pecs like pillows, arms clearly able to break something a mere 16 year old shouldn’t be able to. Genetics were good to Dash, and now with his dick out that had never been clearer. Danny was glad everyone else stared at Dash too, because it meant they didn’t see him drooling over the star quarterback.

The next part was two fold and easier than toasting bread. An invisible duplicate reached into Dash’s head halfway through class while Danny himself focused in on the jock, and in what felt like no time the Fenton who got Dash hard as a rock with a thought wasn’t Jazz anymore. This was going to be cake.

* * *

Tucker and Sam no longer needed gym credits and took elective classes this year, but Danny was ‘stuck’ in gym with Dash. Normally, this would suck, but now? Now, Dash decided in this last class of the day to push Danny against the lockers while he was changing and get him on his ass. “Make a move and I’ll be giving you more bruises than just one shove can provide, Fenton.” Dash’s voice, which had thankfully deepened from that nasal pitch of early puberty, was rough with want and the jocks around them whistled when the nude QB took hold of his cock and started stroking. “Been thinkin about how humiliating it’ll be for ya, wearin the Baxter brand mask all throughout PE.”

Danny nodded meekly, watching with wide eyes as Dash’s hand slid up and down his uncut meat, precum dribbling from the head almost immediately, and the scent of sweaty balls filled the air around them. Those big musky balls bounced with each stroke, catching Danny’s attention instead, and the blond hair dotting it had the hero wondering how that’d feel pressed against him. A fist filled his hair and his eyes darted back to Dash’s face, twisted up in pleasure with a lusty leer and soft pants on his lips. “I see you starin, Fentonio. Like whacha see?” Danny bit his lip and got the back of his head acquainted with the locker for his troubles. “Answer me, Fenton.”

“Dash, look at his fuckin boxers.” Kwan nudged the bulge of Danny’s cock with his shoe, then crouched down to grab him through the fabric. “Damn near drippin! I think that answers for you, huh?”

“Fuck, yeah it does. Guess you better keep your mouth wide open then, loser, cause this’ll fuck this’ll be the closest thing to victory you’ll ever taste.” Danny swallowed thickly and found his mouth dry. Maybe… “Open up or you’ll get a yellow surprise instead of a white one.” Well, that was a genuine threat right there. Danny opened his mouth, eyes pleading with Dash until the blond scoffed at him. Then his hungry gaze was back on that cock, now a messier, sloppier sheen with the pre to lube it.

It wasn’t long before Dash was aiming his cock at Danny’s face with purpose, showering him in hot, salty, musky cum with powerful pumps from his balls. It got in his hair, on his undershirt, in his mouth and everywhere on his face. By the time Dash was panting against the lockers, Danny’s  _ neck _ was warm and slimy with jizz. Danny took a moment to savor the taste of cum on his tongue, not even bothering to hide the lust in his eyes or the blush on his face. After he swallowed it, he managed to focus on Dash, who was wiping his cock clean with Danny’s gym shorts. “H-how long’s it been since you came? Holy fuck.”

“Coupla days,” he drawled, turning and strolling away. “Better get dressed, Fenton, Tetslaff doesn’t wait long! And you  _ better _ leave that cum on your face.”

For once, Dash didn’t need to threaten Danny for what he wanted. He wasn’t washing this off until right before his parents saw it.


	2. Second Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny can modify someone’s behavior - everyone’s behavior, it seemed - but what about the body?

_ Within a ghost’s Haunt or Lair there is theoretically no limit to what that ghost can do. Researchers within the Zone have found that ghostly power has no true upper ceiling! This discovery lead to rouges like Vortex however and so this is not common knowledge. Still, everyone knows a powerful ghost haunting an area can do nearly anything there. _

_ – _ _ Ghosts and Lairs _

Danny gave himself time to adjust, as was the smart thing to do, before making any major changes to the town. That is to say that during gym he couldn’t concentrate on changes with Dash’s cum all over his face, and on the way out of the lockerroom at the end of class, Dash took the time to rub the cum into Danny’s skin and scalp like lotion and shampoo. Being caged by those big strong arms against the locker while Dash’s semi pressed against his belly and rough fingers gave his face less than violent attention nearly shut Danny’s mind down for good, and Dash clearly knew that because he smirked and shoved the nerd into his sweaty pecs and didn’t let him go until he licked them clean.

Tucker and Sam were at their own clubs thankfully, and missed Danny stumbling out of PE with a dazed, truly happy grin on his face like a dope after the jock squad left barely seconds before. Sure, Danny had detention, but he was riding the high of Dash’s hot, salty skin on his tongue all the way to Lancer’s classroom and even the teacher’s snide comment on his boner didn’t soften it. Especially not when Dash was so thoroughly remade into a sexier kind of beast than the simple brash asshole he was. He’d always have the urge to have his dick out, always get at least half hard simply because Danny was near or in his thoughts, and instead of beating the nerds up Dash would be handing out facials like he’d given Danny like candy.

Looking down at his homework, automatically pulled out in his daze, Danny groaned and came crashing down from his high. He still had stupid homework to do. Though… this was the  _ perfect _ time to make everyone even more ok with Dash jerking off at them than they were with him beating on nerds… A smirk curled onto Danny’s face and he got to work, falling back through his chair when Lancer wasn’t looking and leaving a duplicate to do the actual homework. 

Sitting in the gym rafters, Danny spread his awareness through the school and out into the city at large. He had students to adjust the behaviors of.

“Well, if the book is right then I should be able to do… anything, huh? If that’s forbidden knowledge then that library’s gotta be pretty old.” Danny huffed, legs crossed and in Phantom form. He’d put the Box Ghost away a few times today and was contemplating how to go about utilizing his newfound knowledge. Already, all the male jocks at school were varying degrees of nudist, and their bullying turned a lot more cummy than punchy as of late. With everyone in Casper High and their families made as ok with this as possible - and beyond Danny’s knowledge in every school in his town plus families - plenty of people were looser and freer with how much they wore to class. Danny had even stopped wearing underwear and - after confirming his friends were totally chill with it - let his dick hang out at every opportunity. Mid fight may not have been such an opportunity but hey, if he was only on patrol and his phans wanted to see something fun? Who was he to deny?

Now though, he was curious. He closed his eyes and concentrated, mind wandering to the idea of an adult toy store. With a ripple of thought Amity informed him of several, and he let his focus drift inward. “Anything, right?” Behind his eyelids, Danny saw things. He knew almost immediately, that he was looking through a security camera in one of the stores around Amity. And he spotted a box of something  _ fascinating _ on the shelves.

Soon Dash’s dad - because really, who else was Danny going to send - was in the store buying several boxes. He had in mind a plan that Danny had happily planted, and the half ghost moved his focus elsewhere. He focused in particular on Kwan, wondering how he would go about enjoying that jock. The amount of cum Dash had covered Danny with that first time came to mind and the perfect idea unfolded.

* * *

Kwan felt, in his room while he played some Madden, a tingling in his balls and his cock. Naturally he looked down but the decision to ignore it was made before he’d even finished considering what it could be. One hand drifted down to wrap around Kwan’s cock and start stroking while he played, the urge to do so more and more frequent now that he’d joined Dash in the full nudist life. Nothing online said  _ that _ would happen but the guys had all agreed it was hormones. After all, Star had decided that a hot day meant a light day, and other hotties around school had decided to rebel against their parents by going to school nude.

Kwan soon hit pause and grabbed his phone, looking for some good porn to jerk it to, as his cock felt more sensitive to the touch than usual. He could’ve sworn he’d never precum this much before, and it was starting to make a mess on his desk chair so he moved to the bed and watched in mild fascination as each stroke of his cock brought not just building pleasure but also a spurt of pre that at first dribbled down his cock and over his balls, but now was shooting a couple inches out. He pointed it at his face, hoping to keep the mess contained, and the thought of Star, Foley and Fenton on their knees, lips wrapped tight around his cock and swallowing down his mess came to mind and he consciously added Dash or Vincent being the ones to jerk him off or push the nerd’s heads back and forth on his shaft. Then that pressure of pleasure in his balls popped like a firecracker and Kwan felt all the air leave his lungs. 

His body tensed - no, locked up with the force of the most intense orgasm he’d ever experience ripping through him. Cum shot out of his cock like a hose had been set to pulse, rope after rope going further and further with every shot and thanks to his hand being stuck in place by this delicious, overwhelming pleasure each stripe of white painted his abs, his pecs, his neck and soon his open mouthed face. Kwan plastered himself, his bed and the more with cum, shooting so hard he may as well have slapped himself, but so lost in it that he was practically in heaven. Somehow he managed to swallow down once his dick settled at an angle of ‘in the mouth’ but it felt like he’d never stop cumming!

When he finally, finally came down and the streams of cum stopped flowing, Kwan swallowed a couple more times and his body very slowly relaxed itself from what felt like a dangerous amount of tension. A glob of cum fell onto his chest with a splat and Kwan realized it had gotten onto the ceiling with a mixture of fright and arousal. “… It’s a good thing I don’t feel awkward talking to my folks about this cause  _ this _ is a doctor's visit.”

* * *

From where he sat in the park, dick in hand, glowing cum all over the grass and trees in front of him, Danny took a few unneeded breaths to get himself back in order. Feeling Kwan’s orgasm from Kwan’s perspective had been… intense. And in ghost form, Danny found that his body at least had truly no limits, as several branches of trees all over were soaked in cum. “Alright. Ok, I can change up a person’s body as I see fit and now Kwan has hyperspermia. Fuck, he’s gonna have to empty his balls three times a day now and the doctor’s note explaining the mess he’ll make of the school and the rest of us will be hilarious. That’s enough of that for now though.” Danny hummed, focusing on his own body for a moment. “Actually it’s not enough: Kwan’s not gonna be the only boy with hyperspermia at school.”


	3. Private Server

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, ghosts can straight up yeet other people and ghosts from their Lairs and Haunts. Danny finds this genuinely facinating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh shit, plot is happening. Promise, we'll get back to horny stuff soon!

_ Typically most ghosts will take quite a bit of time before they realize that so long as they are more powerful - that is, more able to will themselves to call up that power - than whoever they do not want in their lair or haunt, that they can make entering their haunt nigh impossible for any ghost they have barred entrance to. And any ghost that is not welcome within the haunt or lair can be banished rather forcefully into the greater Zone. _

\--  Ghosts and Lairs

Between the panicked exercising of his new abilities to get his parents to send him to actual medical doctors in light of his newly manifested condition, the actual check up, several ghost fights, and the passing of doctor’s notes to all of his teachers and the principal, Danny wasn’t feeling up to messing around with Amity Park’s general world view for now. For now, he was content to just goof off with his friends, fight incoming ghosts, and ‘suffer’ Dash and Kwan jerking off at him whenever they were feeling particularly horny - which was every chance they could get when the teachers weren’t looking and Danny was nearby.

So, when he got the chance to read that particular passage in the book, along with all the various guides that followed on how to command one’s lair or haunt to banish someone, naturally he was assaulted by a ghost. This one was, of course, a giant bowling ball with several pins connected to it for limbs, that pinged Danny’s ghost sense from… much further away than most ghosts did. He’d noticed that, recently, he was noticing the ghosts a lot sooner than normal. Willing his book to teleport back into the wall of his bedroom, Danny flew off into the fray and knocked it into the air with a twirl, a giant hammer made of ice, and as much energy as he could charge up during his spin. “STEEERIKE! How many points does that one get me?”

Soaring up, Danny turned his hammer into many sharp pieces of ice that flew to the pins and sliced them apart, while a blast from his eyes pushed the ball further and further back. He ducked away from a swing of a pin and tutted at the monster. “Now now, you know you’re only supposed to roll the balls down the alley, otherwise it’s cheating.” Another swing, and Danny made a pair of whips from ectoplasm, wrapping them around the pins and pulling with a grunt. It felt like his muscles were burning with the weight of the ghost, but he ignored it, and started spinning. “And aroooound we  _ go _ !” He let go, and the bowling ball flew off toward the forest. Danny whistled to himself and chuckled. “Home run! Oh, shucks, wrong sport. Ah well.”

As he flew after the thing, thermos in hand, a thought occured. He fired off a shot to distract the thing before it hit the ground, which  _ really _ distracted it. Then he focused on the thing, eyes glowing bright and aura becoming noticeable. “ **Get. Out.** ” It felt like chucking a ghost ray at Bertrand in the CD store years ago, the rush of power flooding out from him and up from Amity to this one ghost. There was a flash of light, and with a sound like crashing pins and balls and cracking wood, the ghost… vanished. It was  _ gone. _ He looked, senses stretching through the city, in every nook and cranny and found nothing. “Holy shit.” Danny giggled, flying in circles around the forest, and then descended straight to the soil. He stripped, digging his toes into Amity dirt and closed his eyes. “ **No ghost that means me or Amity Park or its citizens harm may enter this city.** ”

Remembering that there was no actual limit to his power was… difficult, in that moment. It felt like he was a double A battery being used to power an entire hotel, every scrap of energy flooding out of him and to the edges and limits of the city in a wave. Reaching for more power, demanding of himself and even the Ghost Zone itself that he have more energy for this, took almost all of his remaining consciousness and it  _ hurt _ . But then, the feeling of erecting a shield, the thickest most solid, most intricate shield he’d ever made in his afterlife, hit him hard, and Danny felt the drain steadily trickle to a stop. He returned to human form, and collapsed into the mossy ground with a grin.

“Amity Park is fucking safe from ghosts.” Danny laughed, loud and proud and maybe tearing up in joy. He could go back to being a horny teenager later. He’d just  _ won _ in the best way possible.

* * *

A week later, Danny found that time, rest, and food did wonders for your life. He’d finally gotten back onto a reasonable sleep schedule and discovered that he only naturally needed about five hours of sleep for full function. Once he’d finally  _ finally _ gotten through all the extra credit work, all the homework, all the bs that school had heaped on him, Danny found himself thinking. He was in the observatory abandoned on one of Amity’s hills from years ago when he had the thought. “I managed to stop Mom and Dad from examining me with my powers. If I’m subtle about it… maybe I can change their minds?”

The rest of that night was spent thinking of ways to tackle the argument that was going to be had - he wanted it to be a discussion but he knew it’d be an argument - and it hit him. If they came to him first on this, then he could lead them along to the conclusion he wanted. And with no other violent ghosts around to get on them, Danny could easily talk them into it.

One night at dinner, fully dressed and everything, Danny waited for one parent to ask him that question he was hoping for. His Dad cleared his throat and Danny blinked, looking up at him from his thankfully not glowing mashed potatoes. “So, Danny, I’ve noticed your grades have finally been coming back up.” Ok, well, apparently instating a nudity law didn’t stop Danny from blushing.

“Yeah. I may not be as smart as you guys, but I feel like I’m finally getting the hang of things.” He smiled, rubbing the back of his head.

“And would the change that’s gotten you into your studies finally have anything to do with the newly adjusted laws?” Danny choked on meatloaf, needing a moment to properly swallow after hearing  _ that _ from his Mom. “Danny the smell on you every day implies that you’re improving to try and impress someone.”

“Or that cum in general helps my focus,” Danny said before his brain caught up with his mouth. His face burned and he stammered through the silence following that, trying to save himself. “Ah-what I  _ mean _ -”

“Well, everyone’s got their thing that helps em focus, son.” Danny stared, wide eyed at his Dad, then looked at his Mom, who looked vaguely surprised but not upset. “I can’t focus if I’m not wearing my suit, for one, so if you need a somewhat unusual drink to pick you up throughout the day, that’s totally fine! Right Mads?”

“Exactly. We know it’s probably embarrassing to talk with us about this sort of thing, but we’re here for you and if there’s anything we can do to help you through this, we’ll be right there to support you.”

Well, this was hardly the direction that Danny was planning for this discussion to go,  _ but _ there was… one thing he wasn’t sure how ready he was to admit he wanted to try out. Maybe if he said it as a joke? “Oh what, is Dad gonna fill a thermos with cum so I can have Fenton brand spunk to wake me up through the day?” Danny chuckled, trying to make how much of a joke that was clear before taking a drag of water. He swallowed quickly though and so he didn’t do a literal spit take a moment later.

“Sure! If you want, I can do that, son.” Dad thumped him on the back and Danny wheezed, mind reeling. “We’ll start tryin that out tomorrow, even!”

“I… ok.” Danny stuffed his mouth, trying hard to ignore the tent in his pants. “Ok.” He had laws to adjust.


	4. Playtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ghosts can't get into the city, everything is Danny's now, and he definitely didn't give Kwan his condition to keep all to himself.

_ One danger of a Lair or Haunt where in the ghost in charge exercises their power over the place, is that they lose themselves to the manipulations of their haunt and haunted. Ghosts within Lairs may never leave them, for what could the Zone offer that a world they controlled couldn't? And what interactions could they possibly enjoy more than the fun orchestrated with a tug on the strings of their haunted subjects? _

-Ghosts and Lairs

Danny thanked the stars that people’s minds were more malleable in their sleep. It meant that he could convince his parents to completely overlook his Dad suddenly developing a mild case of hyperspermia and Danny didn’t have to go into school late with the excuse of ‘my dad wanted to fill this thermos up with cum, but he took a while to actually get it full’. Once he had planted the perfect normality of Dad being able to cum a thermos’ worth in one orgasm - or more than a thermos’ worth, Danny was finding he had a thing for lots of cum and if he had to catch the extra himself, he’d do that - another thought occurred. Danny hadn’t altered the town’s laws in a while, and the next step of his plan for fun times required one such change. So, he made a duplicate, sent it out to city hall with the instructions to make the change happen, and went to sleep. All this downtime meant he was free to exercise his powers and stretch their limits on his time too, such as learning how to sustain duplicates for ridiculous amounts of time.

When he woke up, Danny turned on the news and smirked when he found that his duplicate had absolutely done its job. It even flew back into him, the satisfaction of a job well done settling over him like a blanket. “Now that sex in public is just as legal and unpunishable as the nudity and most families relevant to Casper are ok with that, things should get interesting~”

The news that they were allowed to fuck however much they wanted wherever they wanted stirred the school up like a hive of bees, and no one was feeling more excited than Kwan. Danny could see a powerful, throbbing hard-on in Kwan’s lap no matter what class they were in, helped along by the fact that Danny was the center of his libido now, as well as Dash’s. Every day, Danny made sure that he was so deeply buried in their wants and sexual needs that they almost creamed on him in class, and now he was walking around in only his shirt while taking long swigs of his Dad’s cum from his thermos. Danny was impressed that he went most of the day with the only molestation being Dash grabbing a handful of ass.

When gym rolled around, though, Kwan saw Danny pull his shirt off, reach for his gym uniform, and scooped him up in his arms. “Dude, what the hell?” Danny squirmed, putting up a token effort to escape until they were in sight of Tetslaff. With Danny’s ass right next to Kwan’s face, he hissed in the jock’s ear, “I was gonna get my shirt on.” That earned him the sharp pain of a smack right to his left ass cheek and Danny yelped.

“Hey coach, since sex in public is legal now, sex is a calorie-burning exercise, and I got us that touch down last week, it’s cool if I use Fenton’s mouth as a flesh jack for the class, right?” This was met with stunned silence, and Danny focused harder than he did on his parents, demanding that Tetslaff be cool with that.

Finally, she scoffed and slapped Danny’s ass too. “Far as I know you’ve got his consent so sure. But if I hear any complaints outta Fenton you’ll be doing laps with a dildo in your ass till  _ I _ go home, got it?”

Kwan saluted, it felt like. “Yes coach!” Kwan turned, heading for the bleachers, and Danny watched Tetslaff smirk as the other jocks all took a turn spanking him. “You’re gonna swallow  _ every drop _ of what I give you, Fenton.” Kwan spoke very matter of factly, as though there was no other way this could go. “You’re going to suck my cock. I’m going to fuck your throat. You will swallow every drop of cum, even if it  _ is _ too much for you. Understand?”

Danny swallowed as he was set down on a bleacher, roughly, and agreed so hard that when he opened his mouth the coach announced, “If you’re feeling tired during our activities you may go over to use Fenton and recuperate.” This was met with cheers from all sides, as the girls had all gotten a look at Danny cock and the jocks wanted more than to just slap his ass.

“Y-yeah, dude I-“ Cock, warm, salty, and mouth filling, interrupted Danny and his brain clicked off. He sealed his lips around the shaft filling up his mouth and hummed, sucking on the head. A hand buried itself into his hair, yanking his head down onto the cock. He nearly choked from surprise, as his throat contracted around the head and saliva ran from his lips down onto those heavy balls, and his tongue could only lap at the underside of the cock. Kwan started to moan and purr and splutter, while he bucked up again and again into the tight and virgin throat of Danny giving the boy no time to settle. Hands on Kwan’s thighs, Danny looked up at the jock and slurped, bobbing his head in time with the other’s rhythm and watched as he fell apart like putty in his hands.

Heavy balls swollen to hold all the cum they made smacked Danny’s chin every few thrusts, and the pre that couldn’t be contained trickled steadily down Danny’s throat everytime the head hit the back of it. He swallowed it all down obediently, wantingly, and soon he forgot where they were as he went down to the root on his own and sucked extra hard, a grin tugging at his lips when Kwan fisted his hair and swore up a storm under his breath. Danny moaned, letting the vibrations dance over that long cock, and swallowed down what probably would’ve been a load from most people.

While Kwan rutted against his face with all the ferocity of a guy on the verge of exploding, Danny let his hands wander. This led to Danny’s finger - wet with what everyone would later assume was the mess on his neck - finding the pucker between Kwan’s cheeks, rubbing circles against the tight rim. Kwan’s pace stuttered and Danny smirked, taking as much of a lead as he could in this position and pressing firmly on Kwan’s hole everytime he pulled back for air, until finally the digit slipped in and he pushed it all the way to his knuckles. The air left Kwan’s mouth in a long, drawn out moan and Danny found himself with his nose in those black pubes.

It was like Danny’d had a hose shoved down his throat and switched his brain to Joy. Intense, powerful, salty, hot pumps of cum streamed down his throat like a river, and Danny could barely swallow fast enough to keep up. He pulled back, willing Kwan to let up, and managed to catch that stream in his mouth, swallowing even more enthusiastically. It went on for what felt like forever but was really only 30 seconds. Regardless of how long it went though, Danny knew that he hadn’t let a single drop spill - not that he had much choice between swallow or choke in that matter. When Kwan finally stopped, no matter how much Danny sucked and licked at his cock for more, Danny went back to the root and sucked the jock dry from base to tip, looking up at the jock with a wide grin. “How’d I do?”

Kwan stared down at Danny while the other rubbed his finger around in the jock’s asshole, pumping it in and out, and shook all over while he panted. Danny smirked and wiped his face off with his arm. “Alright, here’s an easier question. Again?” Tired as Kwan was, the twitch in his cock and smile on his face were yes enough for Danny.


	5. Self Regulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A well known fact is that a Lair commanded often by its master will begin anticipating the needs and wants of it’s ghost and act accordingly. Less known is that a Haunt of a significantly powerful ghost can do the same thing, pumping out the master’s energy to manipulate places, things and people in ways the master would find pleasing, or to help satisfy the ghostly needs of said master.

_ A well known fact is that a Lair commanded often by its master will begin anticipating the needs and wants of it’s ghost and act accordingly. Less known is that a Haunt of a significantly powerful ghost can do the same thing, pumping out the master’s energy to manipulate places, things and people in ways the master would find pleasing. _

— Ghosts and Lairs

Danny had made no effort to hide that Kwan - and soon Dash - had treated him like a fleshlight and cum rag. Sam was concerned of course, ready to bring it up to the principal when Danny mentioned that Tetslaff okayed it, but he shook his head. “Sam, I fully consented to what Kwan did and honestly was hoping for more. Tetslaff woulda stopped him if I didn’t want it.”

She faltered then, staring at Danny’s eyes - the only things on his face besides his lips not plastered in spunk that drove him wild with the smell of it. “…Those hormones are certainly kicking in, huh?”

“Man, even  _ I _ wouldn’t be bold enough to ok a blowjob right in class,” Tucker said, slapping Danny’s back. “Maybe your ghost side is enhancing your libido?”

Danny snorted and dragged Tucker into a hug, laughing at his complaints about his clothes. “Hey, if that’s the case then thank god it’s something  _ normal _ getting enhanced. Can you imagine what else might get boosted?”

The conversation dissolved into possible enhancement powers, music, and which videogame to play together. Danny didn’t really think about the whole enhanced sex drive idea after that, as his reaction was plenty genuine. If his ghost half boosted his sex drive to inhuman levels, good for everyone he’d be having sex with right?

It was that kind of thinking that lead Danny to completely embrace it when he felt himself tugging on those threads between him and Amity - he thought it was him anyway. Was it Amity itself? Regardless, when he arrived on his doorstep, Danny was met by his Dad who immediately hugged him and swiped his thermos. He gave Danny a whistle as he came back with a little white on his orange suit. “Damn, Danno! You drank the whole thing! Didja even have regular lunch or was it just your old man’s protein?”

With how very loud that came out, Danny reached out to Amity so fast he practically dipped his consciousness in the city.  **Father and son doing things like this is legal, normal, healthy and not worth announcing the legality of** he thought with all his might, while his cock throbbed from the half mast it’d been resting at to a full salute. “What can I say, Dad? You’ve got tasty cum. Lucky for me I wasn’t swallowed.”

Dad laughed and tugged Danny over to the couch by his shirt, then sat down and moved Danny between his spread legs. “Well, if you’re so hungry then who am I to deny a growing young man his favorite snack?” Before Danny could say that he’d never declared anyone his favorite, Dad unzipped his hazmat suit and Danny was treated to yet another look at his origins. Dad was massive, making Kwan and Dash look average at best in comparison. When Danny got on his knees and wrapped his fingers around the soft shaft, his hand couldn’t fit the whole way around! His mouth felt dry when he rubbed the cock against his face and through the dried cum he felt a burning heat. The hitch in Dad’s breath when Danny blew on the cock, long hard and warm, sent a thrill straight to the teen’s balls. “You sure practiced plenty, didn’cha son?”

“Mmhmm.” Danny nuzzled his cheek against Dad’s cock, feeling it throb and grow harder, thicker, somehow longer than it already was. He buried his nose in those musky balls and took a deep breath, moaning when a gloved hand settled on the back of his head and kept him there. He opened his mouth and the taste of those big hairy balls got Danny closer once more to cloud nine. He licked his way from the base of the cock up the throbbing head that leaked precum so thick and sperm rich that it was practically a full load already, giving that head a kiss. “Lemme show you how much practice~”

* * *

Danny found out rather soon that simply because he had no enemies to fight (the GIW and Valerie were avoidable now that he wasn’t out fighting ghosts at all hours) didn’t mean that his ghost half didn’t still bring challenges to his life. He was Obsessed with helping people, after all, and just because that typically translated to and was satisfied by saving them from danger, didn’t mean that it was the only way. So, Phantom was soon seen more and more often simply flying to places in Amity where people needed help with things and he was able to help them. Danny also discovered that if there was a source of knowledge in Amity Park, Danny could simply  _ Know _ that information if he needed it to satisfy his helping people needs. Considering all that Danny  _ could _ do in Amity, he was doing quite a bit of helping.

He’d done so much helping, in fact, that he didn’t really notice exactly who it was he was helping sometimes, or how much he was helping them through things. So, it was a surprise when he was simply floating through Amity’s skies, enjoying the breeze too high up for trackers to find him, and something  _ pulled _ on his core like a string woven around it. He felt the world fall away around him and then he was the one falling, falling forever in a direction that didn’t exist, until his feet met air above a circle in a bedroom, curtains drawn and candles lit. Mikey, the nerd that even Danny would call a geek, who got picked on relentlessly by Dash, who was in AV club and held dnd game sessions on the weekends, stood at the edge of the circle with a piece of paper in hand, a bandaid on his finger, and excitement in his eyes.

“Did you just fucking summon me like a demon?” Danny watched as Mikey’s face flushed brilliant red and he coughed into his fist.

“To be fair, I didn’t say anything in latin. I just called out for you to help me and you appeared.” Mikey gestured to the room and grinned. “No spooky location needed.”

“Amity Park kind of already  _ is _ a spooky place,” Danny mused. Then he looked around, taking in the posters for things he didn’t recognize, a lego model of the Millenium Falcon, books, and other standard geek stuff. He raised a brow at Mikey. “What help do you need, exactly?”

Mikey’s blush got even more intense and spread down his neck now, and Danny realized that the geek was only wearing a loose T shirt and some shorts. “Ah mm. Well, you see the help I was hoping for kinda involved these dang teenage hormones-“

“I will not possess a girl to get her to fuck you,” Danny interrupted with a glare. “If you want to have sex with  _ me _ then uh… well, what do I get out of this?” Sure, Danny was all for having sex with someone and his core hummed with approval of this method of helping people out. Still, Mikey wasn’t exactly his type, and Danny was curious if Mikey had even considered that possibility.

“Ok,  _ so _ I dunno if you’ve ever played DnD…” Danny shook his head when Mikey trailed off. “Well, in it there are warlocks, who make pacts with uh powerful entities to gain a bit of magick. Sometimes, good people end up making deals with bad things and use that power for good to make up for it. But that power goes back to the source when they die anyway. So my friends and I have concluded that it’s like planting a seed and harvesting the crop, so to speak: put a little power in a mortal, let them grow it, be more powerful once the power goes back to you type of deal.”

“And you’re offering to be the soil I plant that seed in?” Danny snorted. “Literally.”

“Uh, yeah, pretty much?” Mikey twiddled his thumbs now, a thing Danny didn’t even realize was actually possible, and waited quietly. This was appreciated as Danny needed to think.

_ Is it ethical to give Mikey any amount of power if I’m just using him as a battery, even if he asked me to do it? Would it even be safe for him to have that amount of power in him? Or for him to wield it? _

Were it the Danny of a month or two ago, he’d’ve refused out right and left - Danny floated an elbow past the circle and found it was more a doorway than cage. Now, though, his mind raced through those questions and he was finding solutions to them startlingly fast. “It’s a pact, right? Like, if I give you rules for the powers and you break em, I take em back pretty much automatically?” Mikey nodded and Danny grinned. “Alrighty then. Ground rules:  **you will not hurt innocent people with the power I give you. You will use this power only to help others or yourself.** **I top everytime we have sex.** Understood and accepted?” Danny held out his hand, eyes and aura glowing brilliant blue as tiny ice crystals formed on his outstretched glove.

Mikey stared at the hand presented to him and swallowed, sweat gathering on his brow and arm shaky as he lifted it. Phantom’s presence in the room suddenly felt all encompassing, the air charged with power, and a huge choice lay before the geek. Eventually, he nodded and took Phantom’s hand, shaking it as firmly as he could. “Deal.”

Danny felt like someone had fed him a gallon of soda mixed with a gallon of cum and a gallon of ectoplasm. Energy rushed through them both, flowing into Mikey and echoing back into him. Frost creeped from his glove up the nerd’s arm and disappeared up his sleeve and the image of Danny’s symbol as a tramp stamp on Mikey’s ass came to mind. Once the energy settled between them, Danny let go and floated over to Mikey’s bed - covered in atom print blankets - and relaxed himself. With one hand, he unzipped his suit until his dick was exposed, as his Dad had done the week before - and every day since, without Danny’s prompting to his surprised delight. “You have lube, right?”

The question seemed to shock Mikey out of his shock, the ginger no longer staring at his hand and watching the frost flake and melt away. He blinked a couple of times and cleared his throat, fiddling with his fingers. “I uh, hadn’t expected to get this far, actually. So uh, no I don’t.” Danny chuckled and  _ felt _ Mikey’s blush go nearly across his whole chest.

“Alright then. Clothes off, first of all, and turn around so I can see once they are.” Mikey did as commanded, and when his back was to Danny the half ghost whistled. “Stop.” There, on each of Mikey’s ass cheeks, was Danny’s symbol as though the geek had gotten tattooed. Danny focused on them a moment, and they glowed blue and silver. “Having my literal mark on you is kinda fuckin hot.

“Alright, now strip me as much as you think is sexy, Mikey, cause if the one session I watched someone play of that game implied warlocks worship their patrons.” He spread his legs further, channeling energy into the nerd with the singular intent of  **clean him for me** in mind. Mikey shivered and spun around to gawk at Danny Phantom, Amity’s protector spirit and his glowing green dick. “Worship me~”

Danny wouldn’t say it was  _ funny _ to see drool gathering at Mikey’s lips as he took him in, but it was at least amusing to watch him lick a bit of it off before getting down on his knees and pulling Danny’s boots off, one by one with all too intense a gaze. When Mikey started getting up from his crouch, Danny lazily lifted his foot to press the nerd down by his face - careful of his glasses even. “I didn’t say you could get up from your knees, Mikey. This is worship, right?”

He could see the math clear as day on that freckly face as the question ‘how into this whole god thing was Phantom and how much was a joke?’ And really, Danny wasn’t sure how much of it was a joke either. He definitely giggled when Mikey fucking licked his foot, and had to float a bit to keep from falling off the bed. “Alright this is to help  _ you _ get off, so suck away I guess, but there will be no making out because of this I hope you know.” Mikey nodded, a disappointed slump in his shoulders, and Danny almost considered pointing out that it wouldn’t’ve happened anyway.

After Mikey showed off his incredible enjoyment of Danny’s feet, he reached up and pulled the gloves off of his hands, kissing his ring finger before sucking two down to the knuckles.  _ That _ got a twitch out of Danny’s cock, a smirk curling at his lips even as his face flushed green. “Damn, I guess those jocks at school really loosened up your throat, huh Mikey? Do I even need to fuck anything besides your throat to get you off?” Mikey whined as Danny pushed his fingers back and forth in his mouth, rolling them against his tongue. He really started drooling, however, when Danny moved his foot and rubbed it against the geek’s dick.

Danny let Mikey finish kissing and admiring his hands, even pressing a gentle kiss to the scar on his palm that sent a shiver down the ghost’s spine, before those long arms stretched out and the thin teen pulled away the suit from Danny’s shoulders. He wasn’t one to admire himself too often in either form, usually too busy, but as he watched Mikey’s eyes go wide and rake up and down his body Danny felt certain that Ghost Hunting had done something great for him. Reverent fingers traced over his scars - the death scar, the only one that truly lasted in this form - and along the dip and curve of his abs. Then Mikey leaned up, face inches away from Danny’s chest and the hero chuckled, tapping him on the back of the head. It was all the encouragement he needed to try and smush his face between the hero’s pecs and Danny just managed to save his glasses by phasing them off of him.

The feeling of lips against his skin, kissing and licking and even nipping at his chest in clear appreciation for his muscles and what they could do had Danny literally floating off. To ground himself, he held onto Mikey’s shoulders and decided to be a bit more active in this helping out thing. He felt his way down along the other boy’s arms, before feeling out his back and tracing his way down the other’s spine with blunted nails that made Mikey arch into his touch and moan against his skin. Lips wrapped around Danny’s nipple and he started actually rubbing his foot against Mikey’s dick, eyes rolling back in his head while the boy tried to nurse the soul out of him. “You practiced sucking on stuff, haven’t you? Was it fruit and cucumbers alone or did you spring for a dildo to practice on so you’ll be good at this?”

The embarrassed whimper was answer enough and Danny chuckled before the feeling of teeth on his sensitive nipple had him moaning, precum splattering over Mikey’s chest. The boy pulled back in shock and Danny smirked down at him again, the sight of the weaker boy marked up with his cum making him throb and leak just a bit more of a mess onto the bed and floor. “Holy moley, y-you’re like Kwan with the uh hyperspermia, aren’t you?” He felt Mikey’s prick twitch with excitement that actually ran right through Danny at the mere idea of that and Danny leaned down to get in his face.

“You know I’m still gonna cum inside of you, right? Besides, this is a great opportunity for you.” Danny stroked his cock a bit, rubbing his palm against the head of his member and letting his eyes half close as the stream of precum flowed faster and freer. Once his hand was thoroughly coated in the gooey, creamy spunk he nodded at the bed. “Get on your hands and knees, Mikey, we’ve got lube for you after all~”

“O-oh.  _ Oh. _ ” Mikey nodded so fast his head might’ve come off and crawled onto the bed in a scramble. “Th-thank you, Phantom sir.”

“Dude, not to brag but I’m big. I’m not gonna hurt you goin in dry.” He grabbed Mikey’s ass in one hand and spread the left cheek away, admiring the pink hole that flexed and winked at him for a moment. “‘Sides, it’ll feel better for us both if I go in with you nice n slick. Now, spread your legs a little more.” Mikey did so and Danny followed the curve of Mikey’s ass till his fingers reached his valley. He let out a small moan as Danny gently touched him, his fingers practically tasting his flesh.

Danny drove his slick fingers into Mikey’s hole, letting one slip through past the entrance and into a soft, warm embrace. Clearly, Mikey didn’t prepare himself at all beforehand if the tightness surrounding Danny’s finger was anything to go off of. “Relax,” he muttered, gently pressing in deeper before pulling back to the rim and then pushing further. Mikey relaxed around his finger - which stayed just as slick as before because he was adding a bit of goop to it subconsciously - and Danny moaned as that tight feeling around his admittedly long digit relaxed and squeezed and relaxed again. The wet sound of his finger sliding in and out along with Mikey’s shaky, soft moans seemed to vibrate right against Danny’s dick instead of into the air.

“You good?” His voice reverberated through the room just a bit louder than normal and Danny wondered about that with the last scrap of his brain not overrun with exclamation marks regarding the situation he was in.

“Y-yeah. God, Phantom, please keep going.” Mikey’s voice was meeker than Danny’d ever heard it, but also shaking with a need that Danny could almost physically feel. He obliged, filling Mikey up with a second finger once he was sure the other was used to the first and he marveled at the fact that he didn’t even need to touch himself to stay hard. Once Mikey relaxed enough around the second finger, Danny laid the fingers of his free hand over his cock and shrugged. When he pulled his fingers out, Mikey whined like a dog being denied its treat and heat spread from Danny’s cock to the tips of his toes and nose.

“Don’t worry,” he promised, “I got somethin that’ll feel even better.” With one hand, Danny spread Mikey’s cheeks again, the other hand guiding his cock, and he pressed the dripping head against the ginger’s hole. It takes some added pressure but when he gets the head of his cock inside of Mikey’s slick heat, Danny’s breath is stolen away and his eyes roll back from the sensation. He pushes deeper in, chasing that bliss, and doesn’t stop until his balls press against Mikey’s ass. He takes a moment to breathe, drinking in the other boy’s moans and throbbing with every squeeze of his hole. “Relax or I’m gonna blow in seconds.”

Danny didn’t know how that came out so clearly - hell it was muffled by the pleasure near literally ringing through him - but Mikey nodded frantically as he curled his fingers in the sheets of his bed and took deep breaths. His limbs shook and near every exhale was a moan, but Danny could feel every bit of pleasure Mikey was getting out of this and he just  _ knew _ that if he started moving right then the boy would explode all over his sheets. “Thumbs up when you’re uh. When you’re ready.” Mikey’s hole fluttered around him, just barely relaxing before turning into a wet, velvety soft vice again a second later and drawing more precum out of him. Mikey was not actually ready when he gave the thumbs up, Danny knew that. It didn’t  _ stop _ him though.

Hands leaving bruises on Mikey’s hips, Danny pulled back until only the head of his cock was inside of the other teen, then buried himself in that heat again as quick as he could. He does that again and again, hips smacking Mikey’s loudly as he set a fast, wanton rhythm and moaned with the nerd under him. The heat around his cock practically melted it, the squeeze like a hug and everytime he bottomed out, Danny felt like he was going to ascend to heaven if he hadn’t already. Reaching under Mikey, he grabs the other’s cock and starts stroking him in time with his own thrusts and the world becomes nothing more than the velvety hot pleasure surrounding his dick and the cock in his hand.

Danny doesn’t know how long they go on like that, it feels like minutes and days at once, too short but forever anyways. Inevitably the coil of heat and pressure in his belly springs loose and Danny muffles his scream of bliss in Mikey’s shoulder while the nerd makes no attempt to quiet himself. His cock, hot and throbbing and full, swells up just a bit and his balls tighten up as thick, hot, sticky, gooey, sperm rich and oddly scented cum pumped out of him in streams and ropes, painting Mikey’s insides glowing green. Those wet walls grew tighter, convulsing around him as Mikey’s own dick twitched and rope after rope of cum shot from him. The nerd finished well before Danny did, which was to be expected, but by the time Danny actually finished filling Mikey up, the ginger wasn’t even holding himself up.

Gently lowering Mikey while running a hand over the geek’s stomach, Danny felt a jolt of pride and heat run down his spine when he realized how much more plump he’d made the lanky teen with his jizz. Now, Danny had fucked his own fist before, was even flexible to get in his own mouth. He knew that he  _ should _ be exhausted right now, but instead he felt like he’d gotten back as much energy as he would spend on getting off. Looking at the glowing marks on Mikey’s ass, Danny chuckled and gave them both a smack. “Glad to help, Mikey~ Use those powers responsibly.”

Danny focused back on the memory of how he’d gotten there - it took  _ a bit _ of effort to focus past the memory he’d just made with Mikey - and let his mind meld ever so slightly with Amity. He reached out to just around the block of his house in an alleyway and imagined a thread and spun this thread in his mind into a door. Curling his fingers around the imaginary doorknob, Danny twisted and opened his eyes to see a swirl of emerald light. Pumping his fist, Danny flew through the portal and laughed as it closed behind him. He had a new way of satisfying his obsession, and he even got laid for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Danny basically an incubus now that he can easily satisfy his need to Help by helping someone get off? maybe


End file.
